Benutzer:DelNorte/Walkthrough:FFCC: Crystal Bearers/Kapitel 14
250px|thumb|Jegrans Hand gleitet durch Layles Körper und berührt Amidatelions Arm 250px|thumb|Ein würdiger Abgang für eine Yuke Jedenfalls geht es nun zurück in die Unterirdischen Ruinen zum heranwachsenden Yuke-Kristall. Ihr könnt entweder vom Chocobo-Ring aus dorthin gelangen (hinter dem dortigen Schlachtfeld) oder vom Lett-Kanal, beim ausgetrockneten Flussbett, wo ihr damals mit Belle rausgekommen seid, ihr erinnert euch? Sobald ihr in der Kristallhalle seid wird Amidatelion schon bereitstehen und einen Plausch mit euch beginnen, bei dem es darum geht, dass die zweite Auferstehung kurz bevor stünde. Layle ist allerdings immer noch gegen ihren Plan, weil er keinen Deut besser ist, als es die Lilty ihrerzeit waren. Das ist gemein und so. Sie jedoch wird sich natürlich dafür rechtfertigen so zu handeln, ist ja klar. Plötzlich und völlig unvorhersehbar steht Jegran hinter Layle und will ihn kristallisieren, aber Amidatelion schaltet schnell, öffnet ein Mini-Dimensionsportal und rettet damit Layles Leben, denn Jegrans Hand gleitet somit durch Layles Körper hindurch und trifft stattdessen ihren Arm. Gleichzeitig bedeutet dies aber, dass Amidatelion sterben wird… Tragisch. Layle verscheucht Jegran mit einem Haufen Steinbrocken, die er auf ihn wirft, dann sieht er Amidatelion zu, wie sie ihr Kristallidol entlädt und somit den Yuke-Kristall weiter speist. Layle schuldet ihr jetzt etwas, und er akzeptiert es. Er wird ihr Werk vollenden. Anschließend war es das leider von ihr. ); right|250px Layle verlässt die Ruinen über einen Geheimgang, den ihr als Spieler leider nie betreten dürft, Richtung Siegeshöhe, wo er bereits von Jegran erwartet wird. Ist dies etwa der Showdown? Jegran hat gleich eine ganze Armee Soldaten mitgebracht, denen er befiehlt, Layle zu bestrafen, allerdings krümmen sie keinen Finger – sie haben nämlich einen ganz anderen Befehl *damdaaaaaaam*. Althea (die Liltydame mit der scheußlichen Frisur) erscheint mit Belle und zieht ihn für seine Verbrechen im Schwebenden Verlies, auf der Alexis und zahlreiche weitere Vergehen zur Rechenschaft und lässt ihn verhaften. Keiss ist auch am Start, diesmal wieder ohne seine Offiziersuniform, und will ihm Handschellen anlegen, doch Jegran hält davon wenig, schließlich habe er dem Königreich zu mehr Wohlstand denn je verholfen. Er entblößt seine Kristallhand und packt Keiss am Hals (!), ohne ihn jedoch zu töten (!!), denn Layle funkt mit seinen Kräften dazwischen. Aber es ist klipp und klar zu sehen, dass Keiss berührt wurde, warum nippelt er dann nicht ab??? Inkonsistenz, meine lieben Storywriter. So geht es nicht. Nun, wie auch immer, Layle wird richtig wütend und quetscht Jegran mit dem Gesicht voraus in den Boden, er drückt ihn richtig derbe runter. So stark, dass Althea ein bisschen panisch wird, denn immerhin müsse sie Jegran ja noch ganz viele Fragen stellen. Als er nicht reagiert, sondern noch weiter quetscht, zückt sie eine Pistole und schießt ihm vor die Füße (!). Das hätte ins Auge gehen können! Aber immerhin, er hat aufgehört. Szenenwechsel: In Cids Werkstatt hängt Layle mit Keiss, Cid und Belle rum und liest Zeitung (ja, ganz recht). Belle freut sich schon auf die Belohnungssumme, die sie sich verspricht, während die beiden Jungs eher misstrauisch sind. Althea will nämlich angeblich Jegran die „Krankheit“ des Königs heilen lassen. Dann spoilert Layle, dass Jegran überhaupt für dies verantwortlich ist, bevor er sich aufmacht und ein bisschen Spaß haben will, ihm ist das Warten zu lame. In Wahrheit möchte er die dritte Auferstehung des Yuke-Kristalls vollenden, was keiner seiner Anhänger nachvollziehen kann, aber zwischen Layle und Amidatelion war es eben immer schon so, dass eine Hand die andere wäscht, und beide zusammen dann das Gesicht. Oder so. Oo Erkundet noch einmal das Land, reist umher, genießt es! Dies ist eure letzte Gelegenheit dazu, denn es neigt sich tatsächlich schon dem Ende zu. Sobald ihr nach Alfitaria reist, wird euch Keiss am Eingang zum Königinnengarten erwarten und den Niedergang Jegrans Ausrufen. Lauft durch die Hauptstadt, auch hier habt ihr noch einmal die Möglichkeit, alle Orte zu erkunden und Entgangenes nachzuholen. Sobald ihr wirklich wirklich wirklich fertig seid, labert Keiss am mittleren Shuttlegleis an, wählt die Option zum Palast zu fliegen, und ab geht die Lucy. Layle fragt nach Belle und erfährt, dass sie mit Cid im Luftschiffhangar abhängt und nach Beute Ausschau hält. Okay, die zwei sind versorgt. thumb|250px|Auslöser der kompletten Spielhandlung ist der Disput zwischen Jegran und dem König Szenenwechsel: Prinzessin Althea betritt die Alexis auf dem Schrottplatz, begleitet von Jegran und unzähligen Wachen, die diesen in Schach halten. Sie befiehlt ihnen, sie beide allein zu lassen. Na, ob das mal gut geht. Zusammen treten sie vor den kristallisierten König und Althea bittet ihn, seine Kräfte umzukehren und somit die „Krankheit“ zu heilen. Jegran schreitet zu ihm heran und legt seine rote Kristallhand auf des König Stirn, sich an seine letzten Worte erinnernd, als er befahl, alle Kristallsplitter aus der Alexis zu entfernen, damit sie dem Volke dienen könnten statt auf einem Kriegsschiff eingesetzt zu werden. Laut Jegrans Worten war es aber der König selbst, der nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, so viele Kristallsplitter wie möglich zu schaffen, und sie auch militärisch einsetzen wollte. In den Zeiten der Forschung verloren viele Lilty ihr Leben und Jegran seinen Arm, erhielt dafür im Gegenzug jedoch (seiner Meinung nach) schicksalshafter Weise die Kraft zu kristalliseren. Doch als sich der König dann weigerte, diese Splitter in der Alexis einzusetzen, dem Schiff, das den Namen der Königin trägt, musste Jegran einschreiten. So war das damals, ja. Und heute weiß Jegran übrigens, dass Kristallreaktoren die Kräfte eines Kristallträgers verstärken können, was er auch gleich mal am König demonstrieren möchte. Althea schmeißt sich auf seinen rotglühenden Arm und will ihn abhalten, doch er schüttelt sie kurz runter und zerbricht den König mit einem Hieb in tausend Bruchstücke. Zwischenfrage: Was haben wir also gerade herausgefunden? Auch Althea hatte Jegrans Arm berührt und ist kein Kristall geworden. Daraus schließe ich, dass Jegran die Kristallisation auch wirklich wollen muss, damit sie funktioniert. Haben wir wieder was gelernt. 250px|right Altheas Kristallidol, das beim Sturz auf den Boden kullerte, beginnt zu glühen und eine bläulich schimmernde Energie freizusetzen, ähnlich wie feiner Eisstaub, die durch die ganze Hauptstadt zieht und sich am Lilty-Kristall sammelt. Von diesem Staub wird auch das Shuttle erfasst, in welchem Keiss und Layle hocken. Als Layle den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Staub, dem Kristallidol und Althea in Gefahr schnallt, stürzt das Shuttle in die Tiefe und ihr müsst es auffangen! Das heißt für euch: SCHÜTTELT DIE WIIMOTE!!!!! SCHÜTTEEEEEELN!!!! 250px|thumb|Wen hat das denn bitteschön überrascht? Erneut wechselt die Szene, gerade dann, bevor das Shuttle auf den Asphalt krachen würde, zurück zu Jegran, der stolz wie Oskar aus der Alexis marschiert und mit einem bloßen Wischer seines Arms in die leere Luft so viel von seiner Kristallkraft freisetzt, dass er damit die völlig überraschten Soldaten vor dem Schiff allesamt auf einmal umbringt. Ein letztes Mal fragt er sie nun, ob sie mit ihm gemeinsam die Welt regieren möchte, was sie selbstverständlich ablehnt, denn sie ist eine Verfechterin des Kristallprinzips. Nun, dann soll es so sein, meinte Jegran und will sie umbringen, doch sie generiert eine Barriere, die ihn zurückwirft. Wie sich nämlich herausstellt (als ihr Jegran das Oberteil zerfetzt) besitzt sie ein kristallines Muster auf der Brust; das heißt, sie ist ebenfalls ein Kristallträger *damdamdaaaaaaam*. Und als Jegran diese Entdeckung macht, beginnt er langsam und leise zu lachen, nur um darauf stets lauter, gemeiner und durchgedrehter zu werden. Das ist etwas, das jeder Bösewicht mindestens einmal pro Auftritt machen muss. Ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Layle konnte unterdessen das Shuttle halbwegs sicher landen und keiner kam ums Leben. Gerade in diesem Moment fliegt ein rot glühender Schlachtkreuzer an ihnen vorbei, bei dem sich Keiss fragt, wie der denn bitteschön fliegen könne ohne Kristallsplitter. Na mit des Königs Splittern als Treibstoff natürlich! Belle kommt herangerannt und ist völlig aus der Puste, weil sie ganz dringend Layle und Keiss zum Luftschiffhangar bringen soll, wo Cid es tatsächlich geschafft hat, die Luftschiffflotte des Königshofs mit Dampfantrieben aufzurüsten und dadurch flugtauglich zu machen. Die Alexis jedoch braucht noch eine besondere Komponente, um aufgrund ihrer Masse abheben zu können – Layle :) thumb|250px|Luftschiffe sind cool! Ein Luftkampf findet nun statt, bei dem sich zwei Kriegsschiffe gegenseitig bekriegen, Layle mit Cid in der Alexis gegen Jegran mit seiner fertig gestellten Kristallkanone. Wer kennt eigentlich Skies of Arcadia? Hmm? Da hinten jemand, vielleicht? Nein? Schade, tolles Spiel. Ihr übernehmt jetzt das Steuer und lenkt die Alexis mit dem Controllstick an den Salven der Kanone vorbei. Einfach ausweichen. Bei einem Treffer müsst ihr von vorne anfangen, weil ihr dann gegrillt seid, so stark ist das Teil. Anschließend steht euer Schiff unter Dauerbeschuss und ihr müsst an Deck auf die Galleonsfigur hangeln, um auf Jegrans Deck zu gelangen (schafft ihr as ohne getroffen zu werden, gibt es eine Medaille, das ist aber nahezu unmöglich). Gerade, als dieser seine Kanone auf den Lilty-Kristall richtet und auflädt oO. Das darf er nicht. Er machts trotzdem! Also bleibt Cid nichts anderes übrig, als die Alexis direkt vor die Kanone zu navigieren, den Schuss somit abzufangen und in einer gewaltigen Explosion zu Boden zu stürzen! Aber zum Glück hat Cid überlebt, er ist per Rettungskapsel rausgeflogen. Diese Dramatik! Das ist zu viel für meine Nerven, wir machen hier einen Schnitt. <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->